Passive Rebel
by Soft Ink
Summary: I came from a good home. My family was split, but I liked it as it was. People were nice to me. I never went hungry. I had friends and family who loved me. So...why did I leave?
1. Preface

Hey! I'm not dead! Anyways, a lot has happened and I started this fanfiction a couple of weeks ago. I'm putting up the Preface and Chapter One to see what you people think. ANY feedback is welcomed. I think positive about EVERYTHING now. So try your best to insult me! Or praise me! Either way I'm happy. :3 So this is just the Preface. Based of the 2012 TMNT (I originally thought it would be horrible, but I was wrong). Anyways it's an OC who is not named yet.

BTW: I'm using WORDPAD. Got a new laptop and everything, I was SO disappointed to find out I don't have Word Processing. TT~TT

I do NOT own any version of TMNT no matter how much I wish I did. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to Nickelodeon. (If I even got that right, I can barely remember things)

* * *

**Preface**

I stare at my open window. My birthday had been today. I'm sixteen, but I don't feel as such. A cool breeze sweeps into my room, scattering drawings and notes. This is the routine for me. Staring out my open window, so close to freedom and crime, but too afraid to make a run for it.

My dog scratches at my bedroom door, still confused as to why I would suddenly close my always welcoming door. The weight of the bag filled with clothes and miscellaneous items is heavy upon my shoulders, but it is a weight I can bear.

Why would I leave? My life is almost perfect. I get whatever I want, guys think I'm attractive, no one bullies me, I have a life people want. So why would I leave perfect behind?

No danger. No adventure. No realization of mortality. I'm a loner. Regret is a foreign idea to me. I've never really regretted anything.

So, with my head held high with cruel shame, and brutal uncaring, I creep out my window, praying to whoever will listen that the neighbor's German Shepard's won't start barking. With a heart beating in terror, I calmly walk away from my home. Away from safety and into destruction.

* * *

Yeah, I apologize for it being so short, but it is a _preface._ Nothing big and fancy, just a little intro to the story.


	2. Mutagen

Here's the first chapter! So you've made it through the Preface and into the first chapter eh? Awesome! I thank you!

I do NOT own Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles or any of its characters. I just own my still nameless OC girl.

* * *

**Chapter One**: _The Mutagen_

I eye the van with the calculation of an untrained thief, because in truth, that's all I am. Three identical men dressed in business suits are unloading crates into a warehouse. Weapons are a given. No one in this crime ridden city leaves home, or slum without one. Defenseless was a pleasure only the rich are allowed to have. As for myself, I carry a pistol and a wickedly sharp pocket knife.

These creeps deserve to be robbed. Who in their right mind _all_ leave to unload the crates? Answer: morons. From what I've seen it takes them only five minutes. Only five minutes for me to steal a few items from one of the crates and make a run for it. I check my pistol twice as each man grabs a crate, then make a dash to the van as soon as the warehouse door closes.

I waste no time and pry the tops off the two closest crates with a crowbar I find in the back of the van. To my surprise and disappointment, the contents of the crates, it isn't money, nor weapons, not even drugs, but instead test tubes. In the first crate a thick red liquid fills the test tubes. In the second crate a blue gel-like substance fills the test tubes. Anger flashes through me at the thought of a pointless risk. I stash a few test tubes from each box in my bag, careless throwing them in. I storm from the van and leave the scene just as the door opens.

Awkwardly worded phrases is all I hear as I run for the docks. The old docks are a place of safety for me in any situation. And this, is a bad situation. Whatever the hell I stumbled upon back there is just oozing trouble. Being caught in not something I can afford. Not now. Not ever.

I slow to a walk, my lungs heaving for oxygen, when I see the familiar sight of the rotted dock partially sunken in the bay. When I had first found this place, I had imagined demons crawling their way out of the salty water to where I slept to devour me whole. Now though, I worry about the police or another criminal discovering my shambles of a home.

I gently push aside an old broken door, its hinges long gone, and step into the entrance of my dwelling. The stench of the dead is overwhelming. The carcasses of dead animals litter the ground along side bleached bones of the previous guards. Two months ago, I ran away from home and into the life of crime. I had nearly been killed when I first came to this city. To ensure I was safe, I collected the bodies of the animals that washed up onto the docks and sometimes household pets that had been shot or ran over. The will to survive consumes me. There is no room for morals or hesitation.

I twist the knob of the heavy iron door leading to my home. The smell doesn't reach here. My home is nothing more than a metal room within a destroyed warehouse. I can only assume that a fire had destroyed this place. The charred bones and a few remaining crispy dollar bills are my only hints.

I flop down on my pile of used and worn blankets in the corner of my large box of a home. I take a moment to observe my dwelling; chipped gray walls, each identical to the other, except one. The furthest wall is covered in angry black paint, slashed about in large letters. At some point the letters had been words, or well, a name. A forgotten name.

I almost say the name, but bite down on my tongue. That is the name of the past. A person who has hurt me for years and will bot be spoken of ever again. Ever. The past has happened and has been learned from. I have no need to visit it again. It is _wrong _to visit the past now. My image is still on the bulletin board in Wal-Mart. I'm still missing in my family's eyes. No more reminders are needed.

I shake my head and turn my attention back to my bag. I unzip it, finally ready to see the stolen goods. I reach in, feeling around for the glass test tubes. I jerk back, my entire being filling with horror. There's broken glass and something small and fuzzy moving around. I scuttle back, fearful of whatever is in my bag.

A nosie that sounds like a cross of a dying cat and an angry bear sounds from withing the bag. I bite my cheek to keep from screaming. Whatever is in there is not happy. I watch the bag move around and pray nothing else get broken.

Suddenly, something comes flying out of the bag, straight towards me. I scream and hit the ground, covering my head with my arms. It's going to eat me. Tear out my entrails and feast upon my flesh. I'm going to die.

"Merr."

My body stiffens as I feel something kneading my side, pushing my shirt up. I jump when I feel its cold nose touch me skin. Looking under my arm, I see that it is nothing more than a kitten...panda...thing. Indeed, it looks like a small panda, but with the ears, eyes, and tail of a fluffy kitten.

It turns its head towards me and repeats that same pitful sound that sounds like a kitten mixed with a bear cub. I gently reach out and stroke its head with my finger. How strange. It doesn't seems threatening. Actually, it's kinda cute.

"Hey kid," I say softly. "You lost too? Or did you think it was funny to just hop in my bag for free food?"

The creature makes a weird rumbling sound too rough to sound like a cat's purr. I smile gently and take hold of it. It squirms and makes the 'merring' sound again. I check to see if it's male or female and find that, it's neither. A small bit of humor finds me and a chuckle.

"Well kid, seems you're it after all," I say, stroking the small creature that barely fits in my hand. Its pelt is the coloration of a panda. "Po. I'll call you Po."

Po merrs again and claws its way up my arm. I laugh and cradle the creature against my neck as I ease my way to my pile of blankets. It's not even a full minute and Po is asleep. The sound of its weird purr is soothing and I'm warm within my bed.

I decide that I don't want to go out again tonight.

* * *

Yup. Still no Word Processor. So yeah. Chapter one. Whatcha think? R&R please.


	3. Glimpse

I'm back with another chapter! So this was is way different from how I originally wrote it on paper in ink, because I also changed chapter 1. So, please forgive me if I start getting behind. I've recently developed a horrible habit of eating my work if I find mistakes. Oh, I want to thank Cheetara 7, Cheshakyatto, Guess (whoever you may be), FearlessDragoness, cariomario123, and FanO'theNinja121 for reviewing! Thank you! Thank you!

Anyways, the disclaimer and enjoy the story!

I do **NOT **own TMNT or its characters, I merely own my still nameless OC and Po.

* * *

Chapter Two: Glimpse

I scratch idly at the black paint on the wall. Three days. Three days since I stole the strange test tubes from the even stranger men. I can't help but feel as if it is my fault that the police are suddenly on the prowl, getting closer and closer each night. I fear that soon, I'll have to move on. I don't want to. This wretched place is the closest thing I have to safety in this hell I brought myself to.

A chip of black falls and is batted at before it can hit the ground. Po, my little panda-cat. It has grown rapidly in the last three days, now big as a terrier now. And _hungry_. Po can eat twice as much as I can. I've been caught a few times stealing cat food and bamboo shoots from a small chinese shop on the outskirts of the crowded city. It's run by an elderly woman that knows only a few english words. Her son, however, can speak English very well and is the one who usually catches me. I like the old woman though, she just smiles and lets me go free.

"Merr!" Po howls, pawing at my cheek, gaining my attention. A small chuckle escapes me, I swear the creature can read my mind.

I take down a cracked bowl with faded sharpie that read's "Po's Dish" and fill it with wet cat food and a few bamboo shoots. The mixture is disgusting to me, but the panda-cat loves it. I gently place the dish on the floor, quickly removing my hand as Po pounces on the food. I almost smile, but a memory makes my heart thud.

_I wonder how Nikel is doing?_ I think as I watch the creature devour it's food. The blurry image of my old friend eases into my thoughts_. Her pure white fur with a few patches of black around her ears, looking at me with her head tilted to the side as I closed the door..._

I shake my head, feeling my eyes sting slightly. No. The past isn't has been learned from. No more memories. I grab my bag, feeling the sudden suffocation of my cramped home. Po doesn't even look up from it's food as I leave. The stench of the dead animals at my door is overwhelming today. Due to rising temperatures, the smell has been getting worse. I nearly gag, and quickly find my way of the rotting corpses.

Today, I have money. I taught a younger kid that walking alone with a stack of twenties is _not_ okay. Regret is something I can easily forget. Starving is not an option, and regret tends to let opportunities slip past with frightened eyes. Thanks to losing a part of my humanity, I'm able to live in the life I choose. Today, I can go to the Black Market.

The Black Market is always open and no body cares who I am there. I'm just a lost kid to them. Like all the other runaways that show up at some point or another. It's easy to spot us with our ragged appearance and the lack of childish glint in our young eyes. Even if you're blind, runaways will spit out a sad story of why the ran. Most leave though, because no one here cares. No one cares how many beatings you took from people you trusted, that your father raped you, or that your mother almost drowned you in the bathtub. Criminals just don't care.

There's a man that everyone calls Pap; he runs the operation. He's killed more people than anyone care to keep track of, but with a smile of a charming man in his later years. That's why Pap is so respected. He knows how to play the game. Him and me, we stay clear of each other. I had told him my story when he had asked. He told me his. Turns out we're not so different. And that makes us dangerous to each other.

I refocus on the waking world when I stumble over a piece of trash. Without realizing it, my thoughts had led me towards the Black Market and Pap himself. Only thing is...Pap is in handcuffs and the Black Market is burning. Police swarm the area like flies, leading the scum of this city to their police cars. I meet Pap's raging blue eyes and can see the uncaring in my own brown eyes. He know's I won't help. I never do.

"It's a shame isn't it?" a worn voice rasps in my ear. "That this city is nothing but a collection of lowly criminals."

I tense. A mistake. I made a mistake. Satisfaction lights in Pap's eyes, and I want to rip them from their sockets. A hand grips my arm tightly and I feel cold metal clasp around one wrist, then the other. I can feel the man's humid breath against the nape of my neck and I know my run as come to an end. My head falls forward, breaking eye contact with Pap. I can still feel the old man's greasy smirk.

I don't know why he's smirking though. As I'm pushed forward, into the crowd of people hardened with crime I known that Pap is going to be sentenced to death. He does not lie and is proud of what he has done. I know that I'm not going to get by with a slap on the hand. I know that these men and women -on both sides- are too callused from the crime they've seen to care about a runaway like me.

I know, as I'm forced into the back of a police car, that I don't care about any of my fellow scum. We all made a choice. No matter the circumstance, we made a choice. Some, will ramble on about how they were forced, but I know they had a choice. I had a choice. I made a choice. Even now, I have a choice.

I look out the window, taking comfort in the sickening smell of the seat I'm resting on. As the lights pass over the car like fireflies I catch a glimpse of shadows on the roof tops. I scoot closer to the door, peering harder at the shadows. To my astonishment, the shadows are humanoid, though too large to be leaping across skyscrapers with such ease as they do. Envy flashes through me.

"So, what's your name?"

I glance at the police officer who's looking at me through his rearview mirror. I'm taken aback by the hazel eyes. Then the familiar grin. "I'm Les- I'm no one."

A look of pain crosses the man's face and the car pulls to a stop in the middle of a dark street. "I get it. I really do, but why?"

"I wanted to," I answer the man quietly. I stare at the floor as he gets out and opens my door. "I needed to."

"Everyone thought you were dead," he shoots back in hurt, not anger.

He gently reaches in and pulls me from the backseat and looks me in the eyes. I can read the pain and betrayl in his eyes, just as I knew he can read the false apology in mine. I don't reply because I know he's telling the truth. I've hurt everyone I know, but I don't regret it. Not one bit.

"Get out of here," the man snaps harshly, shoving me towards an alleyway. I pause, half expecting him to beg me to stay. "If I ever catch you again, I'm going to bring you in and let the judge deal with you..."

I don't glance back at him. I don't let the tears fall. I don't go back. I run forward. Toward freedom and crime. Not toward Po and safety. I just. But I don't miss the man's bitter goodbye.

"Leslie."

* * *

Well, tell me what you think! I appreciate any comments and ideas on how to continue! Thank for reading~


	4. Blinded

It's me again! Back with another chapter! How cool is that? Anyways, I'd like to thank cariomario123, FearlessDragoness, FanO'theNinja121, Guess, and Cheetara 7 for the wonderful reviews. I also want to apologize for the waiting period for this chapter. My bad.

I do **NOT** own TMNT. I merely own Po the panda-cat and the now named OC Leslie.

* * *

Chapter Three: Blinded

At some point I stop running. The sun is well above my head now and I'm in the crowded part of the city. The never ending sound of citizens block out my thoughts. I know I'm not supposed to be so close to normal people, but it's not safe near my old home.

A few people glance out of their own little worlds to stare at the ragged girl with tears streaming down her face. My harsh glare sends their eyes back to the ground and out of my way. I want nothing to do with people. I merely want to observe and stay out of danger for now.

_Funny_, I think quietly to myself. _Isn't that why you're here? To find danger?_

That man. He's the one to blame for all this. The man with those hazel eyes. The past. He is of my past. Memories struggle to break free of the chains I have on them, but I refuse to remember. I chose to forget. I don't want to remember. That is the past and no one likes the past.

Something flickers in the corner of my eye, making me freeze. The woman behind me bumps into me, too busy talking to her cellphone than to notice her surroundings. Idly I think that if I had seen her pass a dark allyway I would've mugged her. I push away the thought as she shoves past me with a rude insult.

I stare down what I usually lurk in. An allyway. The blurred image of a person just managing to crawl into a dumpster. My hand goes to my back pocket and find it empty of the three dollars I found not too long ago. I stare down the dumpster, expecting the person to come back up, gasping for breath in that filth, but nothing happens. I debate on storming over there and demanding what they were thinking.

I step into the allyway. These gaps between the towering buildings are very different from the streets. One rarely sees another soul in these dark places, except for the occasional drunk and other petty criminals. Petty criminals like the pickpocket that just stole my money. I kick the dumpster, but not a sound is made. A humorless smirk creeps arcoss my face as I gently flip the lid. Two cloudy blue eyes stare at me without really seeing me, almost covered by silky blonde hair.

A girl about my age. I blink. This isn't what I am expecting. I am expecting some crackhead with bloodshot eyes, half naked and crazed. Not a blind girl with a handful of trinkets and a wad of money. I snarl and grab her up by her shirt collar, dragging her out of the dumpster and pinning her to the wall. Just because she's blind doesn't mean she's helpless. Those stolen goods are a testament to that.

"Wait!" she wails, struggling in my grasp. "Ya can't hurt me! I'm blind!"

I reach for my knife, then grit my teeth realizing it wasn't there. "So what? I'm a criminal. I don't care who you are."

The girl falls still and her sightless blue eyes meet mine. "I know ya. Ya is that girl...the runaway from a state halfway across the country."

"Shut up you freak!" I snarl, bashing her head against the bricks. Her eyes mock me. They mock me as I mock myself. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

With each angry word I scream, I beat her head against the bricks. In the haze of anger, I know that a few people have stopped and are snapping photos. Police sirens reach my ears for a second time today, but I don't care. Those mocking cloudy blue eyes are still mocking me. Everything is mocking me. Mocking.

I barely register being tackled. I see the girl though. Her mocking eyes still staring at me. She's mocking me still! I want to kill her. To crush her skull against the red bricks and end her life. There is a slight pressure and everything goes black.

* * *

I have to apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I've been busy. It's hard keeping a jealous boyfriend happy sometimes. Hehe. I love him though.

The next chapter will be posted in a couple of days, I'll try to make it longer.

~Soft Ink


	5. Confusion

Me again! With another chapter! I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry for the wait! My Internet slapped me in the face and ran away. TT~TT I'm really starting to plot this story out. And the turtles are here! I apologize for keeping them away so long. ;A;

So this chapter really starts the story off. I apologize if some of the things upset you. I try to write as realistically as possible. Sometimes, as in real life, it's not one-sided. Due to that reason, this story will challenge many things, and hopefully make you, the reader, question the world around you.

I'd also like to thank my reviewers, Cheshakyatto, FearlessDragoness, and cariomario123!

And I'd like to give a very special thank you to FanO'theNinja121! I probably would've ignored finishing this chapter if it wasn't for you! THANK YOU!

Anyways, I do **NOT** own TMNT. But I do own Leslie, the blind girl, and Po.

* * *

**Chapter Four**: _Confusion_

"Miss are you awake?"

I groan and roll over. Pain. Unbearable pain in my skull. Much worse than any migraine I've ever had. This pain starts near my forehead and echoes throughout my skull. A breeze passes and strangely my head tightens with goosebumps. As if I have no hair. My eyes flash open and my hands are running over my scalp to find course prickles and something similar to stitches.

"Hey! Hey!" the voice from before panics, gripping my hands and pinning them to my sides. "You'll reopen your stitches if you do that!"

My vision refocuses and I fall completely still. I've lost it. Somewhere along the way I must have hit my head or something. How else would there be a humanoid turtle staring me down with the same expression doctors do. That expression of exasperation that could only be seen when a patient has been stubborn enough to refuse to participate.

Another shot of pain rolls through my skull, this time sharper. I cry out and and struggle to free my hands so I can attempt to ease the pain. I've never hurt like this before. Never with this intensity.

"Donny what's going on?" another voice demands and I feel the other person stomp into the room. I gasp, nearly choking on the pain that's clouding my mind. "She's awake?!"

My vision blurs, but I can tell there's another humanoid turtle. This one is shorter than the first one, but it's also more muscled. The blackness reaches for me from the corner of my eyes. I thrash wildly in an attempt to free myself of its suffocating hold. I don't want to go back to that emptiness.

*TIME SKIP*

This time when I wake up, the pain is now nothing more than a dull thud. I gently reach up and feel along my now bare scalp. I've never really thought about my hair. After running away I just forgot about it. Before it had been a nice shade of chocolate brown with the slight curl nearly everyone told me they wanted. I remember trying to wash it once, after I ran. It had been so tangled and disgusting I found a pair of old rusty scissors and chopped it off to a boyish length. Now, it's all gone.

The stitches surprised me. I don't remember the girl ever getting a hit on me. By all rights it should be her on this bed in this dark, damp place. It doesn't smell the best, that's for sure. It's tamer than the stench my decaying security system, but still not pleasant.

"Yer one of those psycho paths ain't ya?"

I look towards the voice and see the blonde girl with cloudy blue eyes sitting in a chair leaning against the wall. She's smirking at me. And doesn't have a mark on her. I stare, my chest tightening. I remember beating her head against the bricks. I remember the feeling of her blood coating my hands. It was her, wasn't it?

"When ya drug me from the dumpster I swore ya were goin' ta kill me, then bam! Ya tossed me aside and started screamin' at me. Sayin' I was mockin' ya with my blind eyes and all. Then beatin' yer head against the wall," she laughs, as if it's funny. "Ya sure is crazy."

I take this news slowly. It doesn't make sense though. The memories of beating her head against bricks are clear and tangible in my mind as the memories of my first steps as a runaway. What happened to me after seeing _him_? There's no way I'm hallucinating just from that!

"It's a wonder how ya managed to survive with that blue goo on yer skin. Donny's considerin' ya to be immune to it," the girl rambles.

"What?" I snap, just managing to catch the bit about blue goo. My mind flashes to the mutagen.

"Yea' it was all over ya. I'd be surprised if ya didn't mutate half the city by now. I reckon' ya-"

"Wait, wait. You mean I had the mutagen on me?" I snap, drawing her attention back at hand.

"Sure did. The boys were so surprized. Only after givin' ya a proper shower did any of them even considering touchin' ya. Not in that way 'course. They ain' no perverts if that's what yer thinkin'. Donny's a real doctor by my standards."

I hear her chair fall and the sudden noise sends a jabbing pain through my skull. I gasp and tenderly massage my scalp, trying to ease the hurt. I hate being wounded. I hate not being able to do anything. I hate being helpless. I hate _this_.

I'm lost. I clearly remember beating the girl's head against the wall, NOT mine. But, the stitches are mine, not her's. And the turtle things I saw when I first woke up? What were they? Just figments of my delusional imagination? That's what they are. I'm just crazy. The girl said it herself. I'm a psycho path.

"Is she okay?"

I'm not surprised to see exactly what I thinking about. It's the turtle from before. Except, I can actually see him this time. Tall and lanky for a humanoid turtle. There's a slight gap in his teeth, and he's wearing a purple banda. I raise an eyebrow, curious as to what my imagination could possibly have that as a representation of.

"Yup," the girl "Though, ya better be careful Donny. She's a psycho ya know."

"Georgia," the creature hissed. "That's not nice."

"Pfft. She chews yer arm off, I won't save ya," the girl, now identified as Georgia retorts and picks up her chair.

The turtle turns his attention on me. curiosity is clear in his expression, but so is caution. I don't blame him. Even the stupidest of people are smart enough to realize danger when they see it. With slow steps, the humanoid comes to stand at the bedside. I let him check my injury, even if I wince when he touches my scalp. The feeling of his skin to too much like the sea turtles. The memory of dragging the corpses of the marine reptile flashes through my thoughts, but I quickly push it away.

The creature writes something down on a clipboard and I lightly smile. It's humorous. Like being at the doctors. Without the weirdness a doctor trying to seem harmless when every little kid knows he's about to stab a needle into their arm. This thing, while alien, isn't intimidating. Since he's apart of my inner, messed up conscious I simply reason that I have an attachment to turtles.

"Um...my name is Donatello, but you can call me Donny," the turtle says, looking up from his clipboard. "Who are you?"

"Leslie," I say softly. "Just Leslie."

The turtle- Donatello, quickly writes down what I assume is my name. This isn't ideal, but since I'm probably chattering away, bound by a straight-jacket in reality, I let myself accept this strangeness.

"So, um...where are you from...Leslie?" Donatello asks quietly checking the machines again. Georgia seems to perk at this, probably expecting an abnormal story.

"Whatever reality is relevent to the observer."

* * *

Ah yes. Albert Einstein is one of my favorite people. So, this chapter isn't really supposed to make sense, because Leslie's world isn't really making sense right now either. So, since this story is told from first person POV, you, the reader experiences everything through Leslie. Meaning you get all the confusing emotions she does.

Please leave a review of any breed. And feel free to PM me. I usually respond.

~Soft Ink


	6. Brother

Now let me tell you guys something. If you plan on writing a fanfic, be sure you know what you're getting into! There are people who are depending on you to update in a variable time span, and thanks to my now favorite person ever, FanO'theNinja121, I've updated.

So I'm giving another shout out to FanO'theNinja121! Super awesome person ever! *glomps*

But, I won't forget cariomario123, Cheetara 7, CreationImagination, and Guess.

I do NOT own TMNT I merely own Leslie, Georgia, and Po.

* * *

**Chapter Five: **_Brother_

"Oh dear lordy! It reeks of death in here!" Georgia hisses, tightening her grip on the back of my shirt.

"Yes, I'm aware, it's been three days since I was last here" I snap, irritation clear in my voice. The short blonde girl may be blind, but she makes up for it with her loud mouth.

"Well ain't ya just a bundle of creepy!" she spits, jabbing me in the shoulders.

I wince, but decide it's best if I just let the girl be. Arguing has never been my strong point. She does have a point though, in the now humid spring weather, the stench of the rotting carcasses is worse that what it normally would be. When we first arrived, we had lost the contents of our stomachs. The sewer has nothing on the nightmare I lived in.

I gag as I slowly enter the first enterance to my old home. Sickening pops reach my ears as I step on decomposing flesh and squirms maggots. This is hell. How did it get so bad in just three days? Some sort of toxin must be leaking out into the air. This is disgusting. I start, realizing, I myself did this. I lived in this. Well, not this horrible mess, but still in this.

Easing around the largest piles of rotting flesh, Georgia and I reach the heavy iron door. I go to open it when a small, pale hand grabs my wrist. I look over my shoulder at my unwanted compainon.

"Wait," she whispers. "Listen..."

"It's just my panda-cat," I snarl, my irritation with her rising yet again. Before she can say anything else I push the door open.

A black and white mass comes flying at me, knocking me back into Georgia. I hear her scream and the sound of her landing in a disgusting pile of rot. I laugh and walk into my old surroundings, cradling Po to myself. It's so familar. The sewers can't compare. This is my safe haven. Nothing can compare to this place.

I stop. The wall. Po squirms in my arms and I let it go. The sounds of Georgia raging fade as I step closer to the wall. I'm glad the girl is blind, so she doesn't have to see my memory I cannot escape. My hand trails over the black painted word, and to my surprise it's shaking. So, the memory is just as strong now.

"Forget ya!" a raging female rages, taking a swing and missing me by a good few feet. "I can't believe the boys made me come with ya stupid self!"

"Me neither," I reply softly, letting myself lean against the wall. I've been so afraid of this wall. So afraid.

I hear Georgia shuffling around, trying to get her barings. I don't help her. I doubt she would even want my help. My eyes close and I just listen. To Po sniffling somewhere behind me. To the hushed talked of the blind girl. To the dripping of water in the far back right corner of my old residence. My heartbeat. But what I listen to the most, is the memories...

_..."Don't be silly, it's fine!"_

_I look up into smiling hazel eyes and then to my scribbled drawing. It's awful truly awful. Yet he took the mess and hung it up on the fridge._

_"There, now the whole world can see the glory of your artwork!"..._

_...It's awful. I rip the stupid old drawing of scribbles in half. Hazel eyes narrow in hurt and the car door slams. I don't care! He's a nobody now! I don't need him!_

_But I do. I do need him..._

"Brother," I whisper, my voice thick and tears welling up unbidden. My knees give out and I fall forward, sliding down the wall. I hear what sounds like more people entering. I don't care though. It hurts. My heart hurts.

"Whoa. What is _that_?" someone asks. It sounds like that oranged masked turtle that came running in when I was awake with a box of pizza.

The useless tears spill over as I open my eyes and turn towards the four hapless, unwanted mutants. "Brother."

* * *

TT~TT Short as hell I know. I'm sorry. I should be posting the next chapter either later today, or tomorrow...or possibly the day after that. But, I have to say, after that, it'll probably be a few weeks/possibly a month before another chapter will be posted. My school let out a week ago, meaning my summer has already started, so I'll be hopping around a lot, meaning less internet access. ;-;

Please forgive meh! *sob, sob*


	7. Not Letting Go

I never thought I would ever get this far! I'm so lucky to have such awesome readers! So I started working on this one, admittedly later than I said I would, but I had to really think about this one, and the first time few times I wrote it turned out to be crap. And I'm sorry for the time gaps, I'm trying to fill that in by having Leslie explain what happens. Oh, and I'd like to add that this story had absolutely nothing to do with the main storyline of the series, just letting you guys know that, meaning new villains and whatnot.

I'd like to thank, cariomario123, Guess (I'm still curious as to who you are), FanO'theNinja121, Cheetara7 and Cheshakyatto (who has reviewed several chapter before to me personally, but has been unable to review via ).

I do NOT own TMNT.

I do however own Leslie, Po, and Georgia.

* * *

**Chapter Six:** _Not Letting Go_

"So, wait," the orange masked turtle before me questions with the sense of disbelief. "You don't know how to fight?!"

I roll my eyes attempting to find my place in the book Donatello lent me. "Michelangelo is it? Yes, I don't know how to fight. Guns and knives usually get the point across. Unless they're thugs, they don't exactly put up a fight."

I hear a disgusted sound and another turtle mutant stomps pasts us. The one in red. They one Georgia takes to following around. Speaking of the blind girl, she scampers past rattling nonsense off in her accented voice. It's only been a few hours since we left my old home, and I've already damaged the amount of time I can stay here. The only two that has talked to me have been Donatello, though he seems reluctant to do so, and this fool, Michelangelo.

"Dude, we totally got to teach you how to really fight!" the boyish turtle laughs. It hurts my ears.

"One, I'm not a dude, and two, I won't be staying for much longer," I snap, giving up on trying to find my place.

"Don't be so hasty, young one," an elderly voice scolds, making my eye twitch. The stupid rat is back. "It seems the path you have chosen is leading you into the darker shadows, perhaps it would be best for you to stay here for a little longer."

"Booyakasha! Now the only thing to make this victory better would be pizza!"

I pinch the bridge of my nose and stand. These freaks think they're doing me a favor. It's all wrong. I don't deserve any favors. I don't _want_ any favors. A small room has been given to me, near Georgia's facing the turtles' rooms, far away from the entrance. It's a wonderful stagey. Keep the enemy under watch at all times.

I crash on the bed, reaching out for a fluffy mass known as my panda-cat, Po. The creature yawns and stretches, waddling just out of my reach. A huff escapes me, and to my amusement, it huffs back. As much as I hate to admit it, I've missed Po deeply. Not that I'll admit that to anyone but the creature itself. The smug look in its cat eyes is enough to tell me that it knew it all along.

I roll onto my back and stare at the ceiling. The sounds of those things interacting outside my four walls is background noise. I catch a few phrases and assume that someone magically appeared with a pizza. My mouth waters at the thought of the forbidden food, but I ignore my hunger, instead analyzing the events that led to this.

First, I ran away. Upon telling the four turtle mutants and their 'father' that, I was scolded harshly and they almost threatened to drag me back home. That is until their father stopped to think and said, 'My sons...we are wrong to judge, whatever has led this girl to this path, we cannot change what has been done.' The way he said it makes my blood boil just thinking about it. Disappointment. It was clear in his voice.

Second, I stole from a suspicious van and discovered what the turtles call Mutagen. Along with that, I discovered Po the panda-cat by mixing the blue goo with what was labeled as panda DNA and cat DNA.

Third, the Black Market was uncovered and like rats we were pulled from our nest. With that occurrence I happened upon someone I hate. My brother. The first one of my wretched past that left so long ago.

Fourth, I had a melt down and thought I was bashing a blind girl's head against the cold bricks, when it was actually my own head. I tenderly reach up, feeling the still healing stitches along my skin. I'm still bald, much to my displeasure. Though, along with that melt down, I found after waking that I had been covered in the Mutagen I despised and appear to be immune to it.

Fifth, I had returned to my old home with Georgia to scavenge some of my belongings. I had another break down upon seeing the Wall...

*flashback*

_"Brother."_

_Four pairs of eyes looked down at me utterly confused. I could see the gears turning as they tried to deduce what that cryptic word meant. With a near dead heart, I retold my story, explaining the word one the Wall._

_"It's FAMILY, if you couldn't tell," I whisper, leaning against the very nightmare I spoke of. "My older brother was the very first to leave me. I was very attached to him you see, as he was the only one who got that I was different...I hate him, but I don't hate him the most. No that honor is reserved for a person I will not name."_

_It was silent, as no one knew how to the turtle in the orange mask lunged forward, wrapping me in a tight hug. My body stiffened. I couldn't remember the last time I had gotten a hug. It was a tad bit sad that the first hug I had received was from a mutant turtle. Still, it felt nice. Timidly, I slid my own arms around the turtle's neck. His embrace tightened and something in me broke again. I sniffled and buried my face against his shoulder and bawled like a toddler._

*end flashback*

Po merres drawing me out of my day dream. I grab the panda-cat and pull the creature close to me. A strange fluttering feeling hits me as I replay the memory again. My eyes narrow at the all to familiar feeling. It's a dangerous feeling.

"Hey, you can come eat with us if you want," a voice spoke up.

I looked up to the see the turtle with the blue mask standing in the door. His name escapes my mind at the current moment, but my eyes zone in on the plate of pizza he's offering me. My stomach growls and I heave myself up, still holding Po. An amused smile lights the turtle's face as he drew the pizza away from my reaching hand. Po merres loudly, also reaching for the pizza.

My mouth waters. I haven't had pizza in a long, long time. The desperate need to consume the delicacy overwhelms me. Po hits the floor and I pounce at the cruel captor of the pizza. He stumbles backward in surprise and I catch the pizza before it hits the floor, shoving the small slice in my mouth just as quick. I close my eyes in satisfaction, not caring if I look like a pig in front of these strangers.

Loud laughter reaches my ears and I scoot away from the sound, irritated that someone dares mock the enjoyment of pizza. I lick my lips, reopening my eyes and glance over my shoulder to see everyone holding their stomachs in uncontrolled laughter. My face burns, but I'm not finished yet. I need more pizza. I spot the box in the middle of them and nearly let out a whine.

"Dude! That's was the coolest thing I've ever seen!" Michelangelo gasps, crying from his laughter.

I narrow my eyes, suddenly realizing how stupid I probably just looked. It must've looked even more stupid since I'm bald. I huff and stomp to my room, making sure to slam the door to add a point I don't have time to deal with idiots. I sit cross legged on my bed and reach under my pillow for a small hand mirror.

Dark bags are under my chocolate brown eyes. I'm not surprised. When I slept, which isn't very often anymore, it was always filled with empty blackness and that terrifies me. Prickly stubble covers my head, darker than what my hair originally was, and I hate it. The stitches that run along the right side of my scalp makes me toss the mirror across the room. It shatters when it hits the wall. The noise the others are making prevents them from hearing it.

I pull off the sweat pants and baggy t-shirt I have one and ruffle through a duffel bag of clothes Georgia gave me. I redress in a tight purple tank top and gray skinny jeans. My small curves are put on show with this outfit and I smile in satisfaction once more. I dig through the clothes, but don't find anything to fix my baldness. I sigh, my satisfaction dropping down a notch. Then my mind goes to Georgia, each time I've seen her, she's has been wearing a beanie with tassels.

I reach for the door and quietly open it, sliding to the floor and along the wall. No one notices me, and I'm just fine with that. I don't want to interact with them, I merely want to observe...

"Mikey!" Georgia yells, angrily punching him in the shoulder. "Ya stupid boy!"

The turtle in the red mask appears to be blushing, not looking at the blonde girl next to him. I can't see Michelangelo's face, but I know he's grinning from ear-to-ear and- Wait, where were these creatures' ears? I shake my head and decide I'll discover that later.

"Georgia and Raph sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Michelangelo jokes in a sing-song voice.

The corner of my lips quirk, but I don't laugh. The two under attack are blushing furiously, and end up punching the jokester at the same time, nearly butting heads. They quickly pull away without looking at each other.

"Ow! Abuse!" the orange-clad turtle wails and turns away. I freeze as our eyes meet, his light blue ones lighting up. He winks at me, but turns back to his family. "First comes love, then come marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!"

There's another painful yelp from the trouble maker and some threats from the one Michelangelo keeps calling 'Raph'. My heart is beating faster than it should, and I can feel the heat in my face. Anger slowly creeps upon me when I realize what I'm doing.

There's no way I'm attracted to that freak!

* * *

Longest chapter yet! Woohoo!


	8. Repentance

I'm baaaaaack! So here's the seventh chapter! Sorry for it being so short, but what I have planned for this story required for me to cut it off at this point.

I am curious on something. Dear readers, how long would you like this fanfic to be? My original plan was for this to be around 20-30 chapters. Do you want it to be shorter, longer, or perhaps just that length. Go to my profile and vote now!

I'd like to thank the wonderful reviewers of cariomario123, SupeyNinjaZora19, FanO'theNinja121, Guess, Cheetara 7 and Cheshakyatto!

I own nothing but my OCs.

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**_Repentance_

The sound of the turtles returning from their nightly patrol causes me to look up. The first one to enter is Michelangelo. The turtle barely lifts a smile when he sees me, but I can see the light return to his eyes. Strangely all four seem to be quiet, each having multiple bruises and nicks. Georgia comes barreling out of the kitchen, nearly tripping over a carelessly tossed pizza box, but regaining her composure to welcome the turtles. I return my attention to my book in disgust. She treats them like people. Those freaks were not human, just mutant accidents.

I jump as someone plops down beside me. I glance over to see the turtle wearing blue, the sullen expression on his face clearly speaking of defeat. His brothers fall into their places around him, each wearing the mark of defeat. Georgia eases beside Raphael, her sightless blue eyes flash with some unknown emotion. This surprises me. I never expected to see emotion in a blind person's eyes. My eyes roam the room, the tension so thick I doubt even one of those katanas of the oldest could cut through it.

I laugh. The sound bubbles out of my throat and fills the silence. I clutch my book to me and laugh harder, seeing the horrified expressions on those around me. I don't even attempt to control the happy sound bursting forth from my chest. Their looks of utter defeat lick the flames of my cruelty.

"What's wrong with you?" the turtle in blue, I remember his name is Leonardo, demands the look of humiliation on his face.

I pause in my laughter. I eye the turtle with a calculating gaze. How to answer? How do I answer such a question? "Everything."

"Young one," a elderly voice snaps. I look up into the cold eyes of Master Splinter. "Come with me. We have much to discuss."

I stiffly the giggles threatening to free themselves and stand, closing my book and follow the rat to what appears to be a dojo. I nearly burst into laughter again. What foolishness is this? Did these freaks think themselves _ninjas_? Someone was obsessed with Power Rangers in their youth.

"Sit," the old rat commands. I humor the old bag and sit cross-legged on the bamboo floor, as does the mutant in front of me. "I want to tell you a story, will you listen?"

I nod, not particularly interested, mainly because such stories are nothing more than an amusing way to tell someone their own past. I don't expect to be wooed by the story, merely, I expect to learn of how the turtles and this rat became these freaks that I now walk among. I already assume that Splinter was once human, with his habits, but the turtles were merely that. Turtles that blended with human DNA. The cause behind it all? The blue mutagen. I prepare to learn the minor details now, Splinter's story already halfway figured out.

"Long ago, there was a woman who lived at the edge of a small farming village. When she was a small child she knew not what a stranger was. Then as the years went on, she became more reclusive, letting others talk for her. Eventually, her reclusive nature reached the point of where many people accused her of being a demon, for whenever she came into the village, sickness struck."

I narrow my eyes at the story. This is far from what I was expecting. I open my mouth to snap at the old bag, but Splinter silences me with a wavering hand. I lean back on my hands, not amused with this story one bit.

"The woman eventually left the village in search of a new life. She became a lone bandit, stealing from the poor and paying the rich for her own protection. Her name was lost to history and she became known as Hidoi Akurei; Cruel Demon. One day, Hidoi Akurei stumbled upon a family of poor farmers. They cried out for help fearing for their very lives as the Cruel Demon took everything of value from their home. Including the lives of the two young children as they cried in their mother's arms-"

"Enough!" I seethe. "Enough with your story you old bag of bones! I will hear no more of it!"

A glint of knowing enters the old rat's eyes. "You know the story yourself."

Rage boils in my veins. I lash out without thinking, a red haze taking control before I can stop myself. My fist is slapped away by Master Splinter's staff easily, the old rat not even bothering to stand. This insolence fuels my anger. How dare he! The stupid freak would pay for looking upon me like a bothersome fly!

I grab his staff and tear it from his grasp. I grip it with both hand, slamming my foot down and the wood snaps in two. I toss them behind me, rational thinking flying from me altogether now. The rat takes his time in standing. I charge, aiming to kick him in the gut, but the old bag twists my foot. I scream, feeling the bone crack. The fresh pains clears the hazy red fog and sends me crashing into reality.

"Young one, you have brought so much suffering upon yourself, I do not wish to give you anymore," Master Splinter soothes, easing me to the ground. "You know your own crimes as do I, it is time you learn the price of such crimes. You will be returned to the surface and placed in the hands of the police to answer for your actions. Do you understand?"

"Of course I understand you old bag!" I spit. Then turn away, feeling the hot tears leaking down my cheeks. "Of course I understand..."

"Good."

* * *

Oh. My. God. Don't worry. The turtles will still be in the following chapters.


	9. Turning: Part One

Dun dun dun! Chapter eight! Guess what my wonderful readers! Here's the chapter of all the chapters as of yet! And I had a person from Critics United check out this story...all I got was a detached answer that said my story didn't break any rules.

Seven drafts of this chapter. Seven. This wasn't even how I originally planned for this chapter to be either.

Anyways. I'd like to thank...cariomario123, SupeyNinjaZora19, Cheetar 7, FanO'theNinja121, Guess, and Cheshakyatto for reviewing!

I do NOT own anything, except my OCs.

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**_ Turning, part one_

I lean back on the bench, staring at the ceiling. The only other people in my holding cell are two brutish men with noticeable purple dragon tattoos. I cross my arms above my head, then wrinkle my nose at the stench. I smell disgusting. I rise and go to the bars, giving the guard a dead stare until he looks up.

"I smell worse than those two brutes over there," I spit, jabbing my thumb at my cellmates. He blinks, obviously confused. "I need a shower, and don't tell you don't have them, because I know you do."

He fumbles for the cuffs and I hold my hands through the bars, waiting for the noob. I can see the way he glances at the two gang members behind me as his trembling hands snap the cuffs into place. The poor fool probably joined the police to for romantic reasons; thinking he could be a hero, save a life, win the heart of the girl he loves. He doesn't know that life laughs at fools like him. That he'll deal with nothing more than petty criminals and drugs. Fools like him usually end up dead if they don't harden against reality quickly.

He locks the door behind me as I step away from the cell. I can run if I want to, but I don't want to run. That old bag of bones with fur made me see that. I'm done with running. My mom is coming to get me. She's upset and happy at the same time and I don't partially care all that much. Oh, in the beginning weeks I had missed everyone I had left behind, but now they're the last things on my mind.

"Where is she Joe?" an upset voice snarls. I halt, the cop in front of me not noticing. Turning my head I see him. He's leaning over a desk, nearly nose-to-nose with the man behind it. Those stupid hazel eyes are full of worry.

He happens to glance up and spots me. His face relaxes and he starts toward me. I narrow my eyes and frown, yet these obvious signs of hostility go ignored. He wraps me in a hug, pulling me close. I shove him off, oozing hostility and coldness. Once before, I would've ripped his arms off with a hug, but not now. I want nothing to with this failure.

"Are you okay? Is mom coming for you? How did they catch you-"

"Shut up!" I snarl, shoving my brother again. I regain my composure and say stiffly, "Yes, mom is coming for me, but we all know I'm not going home. So just strut your stupid self back out and never, EVER contact me again. You and the worthless, poor trash I so grievously share blood with can sit in your happy waste for all I care."

His eyes widen, hurt and anger flash back and forth. He doesn't know if he should be hurt or angry. So pitful. "What happened to you Leslie?"

"People left when I was suffocating from the insanity I created," I snap. "I cut myself, I even tried suffocating myself, yet it was dismissed as wanting attention. Well guess what you kur! It was! If anyone was smart enough they'd realize that people who do that NEED attention! Whatever drives them to that point, it's a final cry for help. When it doesn't go answered people give up completely."

I turn on my heel, my eye pricking with tears. I don't dare let them fall though. I'm a fool for letting my emotions get the better of me. I stride past the cop, grabbing him as I pass and drag him to the showers. He doesn't say anything as he uncuffs me and hands me the ugliest clothes I'd ever seen and a towel. I pick a shower stall and slip past the curtain and undress, placing everything out side. As soon as the luke warm water hits my bare skin, I let the tears go, no one could tell the difference here. In the back on my mind, a small nagging tug rises. All I want to do right now is hug a freak in orange. How stupid am I?

**[Georgia's POV]**

I cross my arms, waiting as father and daughter to be done talking. I don't see why the girl stays around. I've seen her with Leo so many times before that I'm beginning to think she's falling for him. Though, I can't say much, I found myself blushing about Raph just yesterday-

"I'm surprised to see you alone. Where is the other one you spoke of?"

"She should be here soon. I sent the boys to get her not but a few minutes ago," I say in clipped words. I hate using that fake, _disgusting_ accent. I reach up and run my finger over my eye, nearly shuddering at the slimy feeling, to remove my contact. I repeat the process with the other one.

"Are the test ready for her?" Shedder ask, watching my movements. He thinks it's ridiculous that I would make myself appear blind and dumb.

"The tests are ready, I even have the step-up planned to exact detail. Do not worry, Master Shedder, petty fools like her are predictable, trust me," I purr. "That rat will be brought to you in good time."

The man nods, turning his back on me. I bow and quickly retreat. I pull off my beanie glaring down at any who dare look at me. They cower, quickly moving away from me. I smile, licking my lips. My cat ears twitch as I enter my lab. Upon a cold, metal table is my subject. She doesn't know I'm about to get revenge. My hand latches onto a syringe. Filled with DNA and glowing blue mutagen.

This vermin has tried to bash my head against a brick wall. Did she think that such a foolish act would go unpunished? A damn fool. I pick up my scalple and eye the subject. She has stubble, showing signs of growing hair, a small bust, just hints of hips, and an overall slender form. If she wasn't so girlish looking, she could easily be mistaken as a boy. A grin spreads over my face; soon she won't even look girlish.

"Welcome to the world of mutants, Leslie. You'll be a fine machine of revenge," I hiss and jab the needle into her chest. My tail lashes wildly and my ears flatten against my skull. "Welcome to my hell, Fool!"

* * *

I feel like this should've been longer...Oh well! Oh, and when it goes to Georgia's point of view, it's like a time skip. The turtle will be in the next chapter!


	10. Author's Note

Ah, something we all dread. The accursed fake chapter. But, I'm lazy and don't want to personally send a PM to my readers, and some of my readers don't even have an account/don't logon. So, you'll have to deal with the disappointment of an Author's Note.

Anyways! Even of my rambling. I shall get to the point of the matter.

Due to the fact I have not watched the TMNT 2012 series in a while I am putting a hiatus on this fanfic. As you have noticed my decrease in updates anyways. I had a great idea for _Passive Rebel_ when I first started writing. The story as it is currently going is confusing at best, at least to me, and that's very bad. Now, I'm actually considering redoing this story completely. Well, not completely. More like filling in the gaps and whatnot.

Disappointingly,

Soft Ink


End file.
